Happy birthday Canada and America!
by awesometacos
Summary: A birthday present to America and Canada!
1. Chapter 1

**A thing I wrote for Canada and America's bdays! Happy birthday you two awesome twins!**

_**Warning-TOTAL HANGOVER and trying to remember what happened, some pairings (Fruk, Gerita, etc.)**_

**Chpt****1- Canada's birthday or rather the day after (sorry this came in late, couldn't get it done yesterday)**

* * *

Chpt 1- Canada's birthday or rather the day after (sorry this came in late, couldn't get it done yesterday)

The way Matthew woke up the day after his birthday was quite…. Bitter to say the least.

For he awoke in a bath tub in Gilberts' house, naked, Gilbird on his head sleeping, and the bathroom around was completely trashed. He got up, that sun was a horrid alarm clock, and puked in the toilet, a mix of pancakes, maple syrup and the stench of liquor. Matthew eventually recollected himself, found his flag print boxers and walked out of the bathroom.

Gilbert's house was completely smashed.

Basically every country was there, passed out in some form of drunkenness. Arthur and Francis snuggling in the corner, Alfred in a cape hanging onto the banister of the stairs, Yao and Kiku in front of the TV, manga and other cute things around them, Felix and Ludwig in ropes, beer cans all around, and Ivan was sitting on the couch drinking. The other countries were just as bad if not worse. "Morning Matvey, last night was crazy wasn't it?" Ivan greeted smiling. "Not so loud, my head hurts…." He was going to have this hangover for weeks.

"By the way, here's your camera, and girls number. You said for me to hold onto it when you went upstairs." Ivan said handing the items to him. "Thanks." Matthew said gratefully, maybe with his he could fill the blank from last night. He sat next to Ivan, and started to look through the pictures; he couldn't believe what he saw. There were pictures of all the countries doing all types of things, even a few make out shots between the countries. Evidently Alfred took his brother to go out drinking with some friends, it was supposed to be just a few drinks, some presents, and cake. But something happened, no one knows what, but whatever it was, it caused a night of drinking, some fun with chickens, and getting someone's number, among other things that he'll try to forget.

"Well, it's been a while since I've gotten that drunk so I have to thank you, as a thanks do you want to become one with me?" Ivan said smiling, but Matthew was already gone.

_'__That was a fun way to spend my birthday, I wish it just didn't end up with this hangover. Oh well, at least I got a number out of it.' _

* * *

_**Finally out of this hiatus! Happy birthday Canada! Even though it's a day late =.=" I'm debating whether or not to continue this. Oh well, I'm gonna write a chapter for America's birthday in a few days.**_

_**Stay awesome, tacos**_


	2. Happy birthday America!

**Couldn't come up with good plot, so I did another 'the morning after' thing. Enjoy and have fun on the forth**.

Alfred woke up in a way that was a lot more fun than usual the day after his birthday. On a kitchen counter top with a cape and Ivan, Yao, Francis, Matthew, and Arthur around him in their own little capes. He walked around the countries and countless beer cans and liquor bottles. After puking up a full night's worth of burgers, neon colored cake, and booze down the drain, he stumbled out of the kitchen into the living room. Al groaned at the sight of daylight, but when he got used to it he saw that the entire house, who ever lived in it, was completely messed up. Beer everywhere and the countries passed out, not to mention the smell of smoke and fireworks, that's when it hit him. It was his party from last night.

Al walked around the countries and sat on the couch, trying to remember the events of last night, but drawing a blank. "What the hell happened? The hero doesn't just forget a night of seemingly awesome adventures." Alfred looked at gilbert who walked down from the stairs in a ginormous cowboy hat. "keseseseses! Why guten morgen birthday boy, or used to be I should say. I got to tell ya, I may party hard from time to time, but that was nothing compared to last night." Gilbert said sitting down, his little yellow bird coming out of the hat in his own hat.

"Thanks Gilbert, it would help if I could remember…." Al said rubbing his temples, if this hangover didn't kill him, he wouldn't know what could. "I know that feeling, pretty unawesome if I do say so, here." Gil handed him a camera, filled to the brim with photos of last night. Al went through them in shock, last night was filled with all types of shit that all the countries did as they ran on every type of liquor imaginable. Some things involved animals, trying anything and everything, and something's that looked so painful, stupid, and shameful that he was drunk as hell: along with the rest of the world. "Dude…" that's when gears started turning in his head and the fog in his mind started clearing up. "I know right! It was awesome!" gilbert laughed. "I'm going home…" Alfred said wondering what Tony and his whale were doing while he was getting wasted.

_"Oh well, it was fun from what I can remember."_

* * *

**Done! At last! Happy birthday you two!**

**Stay awesome,**

**Tacos**


End file.
